


Revelations of The Past

by EvilPenguinRika



Series: Pokemon Nova Reset Shorts - BEFORE MAIN TIMELINE [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Demigod shit part of my Pokemon World, Gen, but lots of gladio/lillie brother sister bonding, gladio/hau and lillie/selene are somewhat minor, mentions of Necrozma, mentions of Ultra Beast and Wormholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPenguinRika/pseuds/EvilPenguinRika
Summary: ‘I will not fail. I will succeed my father’s research on Ultra Beasts and discover more about my heritage as a demigod. I won’t let anyone stand in my way.'Gladion and Lillie find out about their heritage through notes and journals written by their mother, Lusamine, and their grandfather, Perrhodo.





	1. Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Demigods are children born to a human parent and a Legendary Deity (Pokemon).

The sun had burned brightly up in the sky of Alola. It has been many years since the situation with the Ultra Beasts and the defeat of Lusamine. Both Gladion and Lillie had taken over as Aether Foundation’s leader and have reworked their mother’s original plans for the company and turned it into an actual Pokemon preservation site. Even though Lillie is a co-founder, she also acts as the head scientist, although she also doubles as a Pokemon Professor, succeeding Professor Kukui and allowing him to spend more time with his wife and kids.

It was Lillie’s goal to do everything that she can after her travels around Kanto. She learned so much about the Pokemon world and Pokemon themselves. She wanted to come back to help Gladion rebuild the Aether Foundation into something more honest and true. Gladion was grateful for Lillie’s help and appreciated that they were both running the foundation together. Gladion was off foreseeing a couple projects on closing up the Ultra Wormhole in another section, so Lillie was left to her own devices.

Lillie had gone into one of her mother’s old office (Lusamine had around five offices within Aether Foundation) and had been meaning to clean it up and make it her own. Selene, her wife, had offered to help Lillie but she had declined. Stating that Selene should focus on rounding up the other Ultra Beasts and closing up the Ultra Wormholes that were popping up all over Alola.

“Alright… Time to get cleaning…” Lillie went over to a stack of untouched files and papers and had started to move them. However, a small puff of dust that had been collecting on the stack had sprung into the air in front of Lillie.

“A-ahh… Achoo!”

The file fell out of Lillie’s hands and scattered all onto the ground, which caused even more dust to rise up into the air and mingled there until it settled elsewhere. Lillie, who eyed the giant mess on the ground, groaned. Her head tilted up and her eyes rolled upwards as she sunk down to her knees to collect the papers scattered on the floor.

Her hands rummaged through the pile and gathered them up together. She would have to look through the paperwork later tonight. She was barely halfway done when she noticed a thick large yellow envelope riddled with scribbles. Lillie reached out towards it and brought it closer to her, eyeing it all over. The scribbles turned out to be writing of some sort.

“This doesn’t look like it’s written in the Unown Language…” Lillie said quietly. She got up to her feet, her heels clicked against the plain white tiles as she went over to the couch along the wall opposite from the desk and sat down. She flipped the flap up and reached inside. Lillie managed to take everything inside out and laid it on the couch, thumbing through the papers silently while she skimmed through them.

“These are… Mother’s writings…” Lillie grabbed one of the paper and her eyes started to dart across each and every line. Her brows furrowed together and a deep frown appeared on her lips.

“This doesn’t make any sense…” She ran a hand through her hair, only to remember that she had tied it up into a ponytail. She untangled her fingers from her hair, not caring that she had just ruined her perfectly styled hair and kept reading the papers. Suddenly, she came across a very old journal and carefully tossed the cover open. The papers had yellowed considerably, and the writings had faded ever so slightly; though it wasn’t impossible to read the writings at all.

“Perrhodo Frei… Wait… This is grandfather’s journal!” Lillie flipped to a random page in the journal and read a passage from it.

“Research entry zero-five-zero. I am no closer to discovering the Ultra Wormhole and the Ultra Beasts. I fear that everything I’ve done has been a waste of time. Even my daughter, Lusamine, has deemed me unworthy to continue this research.”

Lillie didn’t want to continue reading about her mother’s abusive tendencies and jumped a couple pages to the next entry.

“Research entry one-six-two. As mentioned in my last few entries, I decided to incorporate my essence as a Demigod into the small rock that came out of that Ultra Wormhole to see if we can locate when the next Ultra Wormhole will reappear! I’m finally so close to finding Necrozma and learn even more about my heritage as a Demigod! I know that the Ultra Wormholes are the only way to find Necrozma with the help of Ultra Beasts.

“Lusamine, my darling daughter, has generously helped with my research by lending some of her own essences as a Demigod. Not only that, but her scientific knowledge has moved this research along smoothly that I can almost see Necrozma and feel its power reign in me!”

Lillie stopped reading as the words ‘Demigod’ and ‘Necrozma’ popped up. She sifted through the loose papers, trying to see if she can find anything on Necrozma and Demigods. Thankfully, her mother was a notorious note taker and found just the thing she was looking for. She glanced at the page and read through it over and over again. She couldn’t believe what she was reading.

“Gladion needs to see this…” Lillie grabbed all the paper and journal and sprinted out the door. She was never much of a runner, so it took her a bit longer to reach her brother. It also didn’t help that the Aether Foundation building was large and that Gladion was located in a different section. Thank Arceus for elevators though. Lillie skidded to a stop and hopped onto the platform, quickly pressing the button that would allow her to go down to the bottom level where her brother was.


	2. The Next Step

Gladion peered over one of his employee’s shoulder as they told him the latest find regarding the Ultra Wormhole when Lillie bursts through the door screaming his name.

“Gladion!” Lillie’s eyes were wide and dazed. Gladion turned and rushed up to his younger sister, placing a hand on her back and checked up on her.

“What’s wrong, Lillie?”

“Gladion… You need to read these…” She pushed the piles of paper and journal into Gladion’s arms with a worried look. Her cheeks flushed and her lips continued to frown. Gladion looked down and then back up to his workers.

“Everyone, get back to work. I’ll be back.” He guided Lillie out of the room and into a vacant room.

Lillie entered first, pacing around and fiddling with the skin that surrounded her nails. It was always a habit of hers to pick at them. Gladion shut the door, eyeing the hallways to make sure that no one had taken notice of the two before he locked the door. When that was done, his head turned halfway and watched his sister walk around in silence. With a sigh, he made his way over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Lillie, tell me what’s wrong? And what are these things?” He asked, gesturing to the package of papers and the journal that she had previously shoved onto him.

“It’s mother and grandfather’s notes.” Her voice was barely a whisper, but Gladion was still able to pick up on it. His eyes hardened at the mention of their mother. Gladion placed the files on the large table and spread them out.

“That journal belonged to grandfather… He… He talked about his research about finding Ultra Beasts and the Ultra Wormhole… But… That’s not all…” Lillie, which Gladion had now noticed was holding a piece of paper, handed it over to him.

“This explains something about Demigods… Apparently, what I gathered from reading the journal, grandfather and mother are,” Lillie shook her head. “ _Were_ , Demigods. That the reason they were so obsessed with the Ultra Beasts was that they could help him and mother find the Legendary God, Necrozma… Their Legendary Deity ancestor…”

“What?” Gladion cried and immediately started to scan his mother’s handwriting. His eyes scrolled over every single word on the page, his fingers curled and clutched the sheet, wrinkling it in the process.

“Gladion, be gentle with that… Who knows how long it’s been stashed away in mother’s office…” Lillie warned. Gladion was taken aback by her more assertive nature. He was much more used to her being docile and passive. Though then again, he was proud that she was able to grow out of that and became someone who held her head high with confidence.

“This doesn’t even make sense at all,” Gladion started. “‘ _Children of Demigods are still considered to be Demigods_ ’. So what, does that mean you and I are ‘Demigods’?” He asked as he put air quotes on ‘Demigods’.

Lillie shrugged. “I would assume so. Grandfather said he was a Demigod, and in the journal entries he even wrote how mother is one too…” She scrunched up her nose and pursed her lips. “It wouldn’t be far-fetched to think that we’re also Demigods and have… Powers? Abilities? I’m not sure… Grandfather mentioned something about how Demigods have, essence.”

Gladion’s brows knitted together. “What does that mean?”

“I don't know. I just read it from his journal entries… Here.” Lillie found the journal entry from the book and tapped it twice with her index finger. Gladion nodded and hunched over the table, hovering over the journal as he read through the entry. His tongue darted out and ran over his lips.

“Wait… This… Sounds familiar… I found something similar to this when I was cleaning up one of the labs that I thought belonged to mom. But I guess it’s grandpa’s.” Gladion stated.

“Gladion… If we have children… That means they’ll also be Demigods…” Lillie spoke up. Her voice reverted back to her ten years old voice, meek, docile, and afraid. Gladion glanced over at his younger sister and noticed her eyes rounded even more with worry. Her fingers fiddled with each other and she continuously shifted her weight from one leg to another.

“If that’s the case, then we’ll have to do more research on Demigods and make sure any of our children will be protected.” He assured her. Lillie stared back into her brother’s eyes; and although he was trying to remain positive for her sake, she could tell that he was also scared.


	3. Taking a Break

Both of them had spent days and weeks trying to figure out any other information on Demigods, but so far, they had found nothing. They had found more notes and journals recorded by their mother and grandfather, but none of them talked any more about Demigods.

They had even told their significant others, Hau and Selene, and even asked Elio to help out with their research. Selene was off watching for any other Ultra Wormholes that would pop up around Alola. Elio reached out to one of his contacts in Celestic Town in Sinnoh and had flown over there in order to look through the archives. Hau had asked his grandfather, but Hala had never heard of ‘Demigods’ before. Instead, Hau decided to bring Gladion and Lillie malasadas to eat.

“How are things with you and Hau?” Lillie asked suddenly, though she had not looked up from the research notes in front of her.

“W-what?” Gladion’s cheeks were dusted with a vibrant pink as he whipped his head around to his sister. “Why are you asking me that?”

Lillie shrugged. “I was thinking of asking Selene to move in with me.”

Gladion tilted his head. He put his hand on the table and put his weight onto it. “I thought you two _were_ living together?”

She shook her head, her focus still on the notes. “She would usually sleep over at my place after running around Alola from the Ultra Wormholes and Beasts all night. Then she’d hop back over to her place when it’s morning. I figured that if she moved in with me, she wouldn’t have to go back and forth. She could just, you know. Stay with me.”

Gladion watched as it’s Lillie’s turn to have a flushed face. She gingerly tucked an imaginary strand of hair behind her ear and peeked over to Gladion with a pout.

“Stop smirking at me.” Lillie huffed.

“I just never knew my baby sister would have a cheesy romantic side to her,” Gladion laughed.

“Whatever…! You never answered my question about you and Hau-”

“What about me?” Hau stepped into the room where Gladion and Lillie were in with a large toothy grin. He was holding a large container and had set it down on the table, just a little ways away from the important papers and books.

“Are those the malasadas?” Lillie questioned, her voice went up an octave as she noticed how large the container was.

Hau smiled. “Yup!”

Gladion groaned. He walked over to his boyfriend and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Hau, we’re not going to be able to finish that much malasadas.”

Hau turned and stared directly into Gladion’s eyes dead on. His face neutral and serious. “You underestimate me, babe.”

Gladion was about to roll his eyes when he felt Hau’s soft lips smush against the side of his face. He went completely red and turned around quickly. Hau chuckled and used his index finger to poke his boyfriend soft, red cheeks.

“S-stop that!” Gladion whined.

Lillie smiled to herself as she watched her brother, who normally put on a facade of the lone wolf, be reduced to an embarrassed and expressive person. Hau was really great for her brother, and she couldn’t be happier. Though watching the two of them made her miss Selene a little bit.

The siblings decided that a break was in order. They pulled out a couple of chairs and surrounded the container that housed the malasadas and began to eat. Hau joined in and graciously plopped himself onto Gladion’s lap, linking his arm around Gladion’s broad shoulders. He laughed as Gladion tried to push Hau off, but it didn’t do a lot considering Gladion went right back to being a flustered mess.

Lillie felt a vibration in her pocket and tucked her hand in to fetch her phone. As she pulled it out, she quickly put the malasadas down on the table and answered the call.

“Selene?” She said excitedly.

“ _Hey! So I tracked down the location of when the next Ultra Wormhole would hit but it hasn’t shown up yet. It was supposed to open thirty minutes ago._ ” Selene stated.

“That’s odd… The calculations shouldn’t be wrong. We did make sure it would pinpoint the exact location of when the next Ultra Wormhole would pop up and at what time too.” Lillie tapped her chin with her index finger and looked over to Gladion and Hau, who in turn, stared back at her.

“What’s wrong?” Hau asked, still clinging to Gladion’s shoulder.

“Hold on, Selene. I’m going to put you on the hologram.” Lillie placed her phone down and tapped her screen, pressing a button that showed a screen with Selene’s face on it.

“ _Hey, guys!_ ” Selene greeted.

Hau waved his hand while Gladion gave the other girl a curt nod. Lillie looked at the screen that showed her girlfriend and tried her best to suppress her giggle. Her fingers twitched and played with a loose thread from the pocket on her white lab coat. She was glad she was able to see her girlfriend.

“What’s going on?” Gladion questioned. He had snaked his arm around Hau’s waist and pulled him a little closer to him.

“ _Turns out that Ultra Wormhole that was said to appear here thirty-or-so minutes ago hasn’t popped up. I was telling Lillie that something must be wrong._ ” Selene explained.

“We’ve triple checked the calculations and the formula for the program. It should work precisely as it should.” Lillie added.

“That’s weird…” Gladion hummed. “Selene, come back to the lab so Lillie and I can take a look.”

Selene nodded. “ _On it. I’ll see you all in a few! And Lillie?_ ”

“Hm?”

“ _I love you!_ ”

Lillie flushed. “I love you too, Selene. Get back here safely okay?”

“ _Haha! No problem, Lils!_ ” Was all Selene said before the call ended. Lillie picked up her phone and tucked it back into her pocket. She grabbed her half-eaten malasada and tapped her foot as she finished it up.

“Is it possible that it could be faulty wiring?” Hau asked, but Gladion only shook his head.

“The calculations shouldn’t be wrong. We made certain of it.” The blonde huffed.

“What if it’s the Ultra Wormholes’ energy tampering with the machine? Do you think it’s possible that the Wormholes - or by extensions the Ultra Beasts - figured out a way to throw it off?” Hau continued.

Gladion paused. “It’s… It’s not impossible… But we can’t say for sure, not until Selene gets back with the device.”

“This hasn’t happened before, not until we told you guys about us being Demigods and how our mother and grandfather were trying to force an Ultra Wormhole to open up in order to seek out Necrozma.” Lillie piped up. She had just finished her malasada and went for another one. Her foot was still tapping.

Hau turned his head and looked at Gladion. He took one of his hand and placed it against Gladion’s creamy white cheeks. Gladion subtly nuzzled into the dark hand, turning his head slightly so he could plant a chaste kiss on the inside of Hau’s palm.

“So,” Hau breathed. “This ‘Demigod’ situation… What does that even mean? You both said that you’re Demigods and that your mother and grandfather were one too.”

“Yeah,” Gladion responded. “From what we gathered, any children a Demigod conceives will also be regarded as a Demigod. That they will also carry the same powerful essence from their Legendary Deity ancestor, which is Necrozma in mine and Lillie’s case.”

“Right, but what does that _mean_? What is ‘essence’? Are your lives going to be in danger because you’re both Demigods? Will our future children be in danger since apparently being a Demigod is hereditary? Gladion, I don’t like this.” Hau swallowed. His lips pressed into a thin straight line as his eyes searched into his boyfriend’s eyes for more answers. Unfortunately, Gladion had none of his own.

“I don’t know, Hau. I mean… So far nothing has happened to Lillie and I while we were growing up? Not that I remember anyway. Mom hasn’t said or mentioned anything to us when we were children. I’m not even sure dad knew that his wife’s a Demigod, or that his two children would be one too,” Gladion replied.

“Not to mention father doesn’t remember anything about us or mother…” Lillie added solemnly.

Gladion frowned. “Yeah. That too.”

“Hopefully we’ll hear from Elio and what he has to say about the thing. Has he contacted any of you since he flew out to Celestic Town?” Hau asked. Both siblings took one look at one another and both shook their heads.

“He hasn’t yet. It’s been a while since he’s been out there. I’m a little worried…” Lillie took her phone back out and checked to see if Elio had messaged her.

“Elio’s a tough trainer, he can take care of himself. I’m sure everything is okay on his end.” Hau reassured, flashing a small smile to both Lillie and Gladion. He unhooked his arm around Gladion’s shoulders and reached over, as if he was performing ballet, and used his nimbleness to grab another malasada from the container. Gladion only rolled his neon-green eyes before giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek. The gesture took Hau completely off guard as he made a small squeal before laughing.


	4. A Relative

Selene bursts through the door and rushed up to Lillie and gave her a great big hug. Lillie, surprised at the hug but not uncomfortable with it, returned the gesture and snuggled her head into the crook of Selene’s neck. It was hard for her to do so since she was significantly much taller than her girlfriend, but it worked.

“Where’s the device?” Gladion asked, stepping up towards the two girls.

Selene and Lillie broke apart and the shorter girl reached into her bag. She took out the machine and handed it over to Gladion.

“I don’t know what’s going on with the machine. Hopefully, you and Lillie can manage to find out?” She asked with a hopeful pep in the tone of her voice. Lillie nodded and gave Selene’s shoulder a small squeeze.

“We have some more malasadas if you’re hungry, Selene.” Hau used his thumb and pointed behind him where the container of malasadas was. Selene laughed and nodded her head.

Gladion set the device on the table while Lillie hooked up the wires to the machine. She shifted over to the computer screen and waited for the data to pop up. Gladion had started to type away, checking the programming and looking down at the clipboard to ensure that nothing was off.

Several hours of staring at the screen and going over the calculations, the brother-sister duo had slumped into their seats. Hau and Selene, who were still in the lab with them, peered over and watched their significant other frustrated over this.

Selene was the first to had gotten up and walked over to Lillie. “Hey, everything going okay?”

“No.” Lillie groaned. “We checked through all the coding and calculations. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with it…”

“It could be like what Hau said before. The Ultra Wormholes or Ultra Beasts have us figured out. They’re using our device against us.” Gladion added.

Selene leaned down and planted a long kiss on Lillie’s head. “I’m so sorry, love.”

“It’s not your fault,” Lillie said as she tilted her head up. “You saw that something was wrong and told us about it, thank you.”

Selene smiled up at her girlfriend. “Man, how did I get so lucky?”

“Hm, I don’t know,” Lillie teased before kissing Selene’s forehead.

“You two are gross,” Gladion stated, scrunching up his face.

“Hey! If you can be an awkward lovey-dovey mess with Hau, I can be lovey-dovey with Selene.” Lillie huffed.

“I-I’m not awkward! And I’m _not_ lovey-dovey!” Gladion spewed.

“She’s got a point, babe. You do tend you get awkward and flustered when we act lovey-dovey.” Hau nudged Gladion’s side with a bump of his elbow. Gladion spun around, facing Hau with a completely red face.

“I-I do not!” He argued.

The entire lab was filtered with laughter from all four of them when suddenly, a high pitched whirring noise cracked in the air. The room dimmed and there was a black lightning-like shape appear before them.

“What the fuck?” Gladion stepped back, putting his hand out and pushing Hau behind him.

The shape tore open, growing bigger and bigger until there was an opening. The four of them watched as Ultra Beasts peered out of the hole, unmoving. None of the Ultra Beasts left their post, nor did they come out of the wormhole.

“What the fuck is an Ultra Wormhole doing opening up in the lab?” Gladion seethed.

A woman appeared behind the Ultra Beasts and the creatures moved away from the opening. The woman stepped out with a large ominous grin plastered on her face. Her hair was black as midnight and her eyes screamed murder.

“So finally to be able to meet the next generations of Necrozma’s children!” The woman cheered, though her outward appearance and tone of her voice said otherwise.

“Who the fuck are you?” Gladion asked.

The woman tsked and wagged her finger. “Now, is that any way to talk to your relative?”

“Relative?” It was Lillie who had spoke up.

“Why, yes! I’m just like you two, a Demigod of Necrozma.”

“Doesn’t answer my question: who _the fuck_ are you?” Gladion asked again.

“Ah! It appears I have forgotten to introduce myself properly,” she laughed. “My name is Vlasta, and I’m here to kill you.”


	5. Powers Unlocked

Vlasta lifted her hand and a dark porous smoke surrounded her hand. “This is going to hurt you more than it’s going to hurt me.”

She pushed her hand outward and the smoke shot out towards the group. Gladion, Lillie, Hau, and Selene managed to jump away before being seriously injured by the attack. However, the smoke had disintegrated parts of the table and floor within the lab.

“This lady means serious business…” Hau commented. Gladion growled and threw out a Pokeball.

“Silvally! Use Bite on that bitch!” Gladion commanded. The Pokeball opened up and out sprang his trusted Pokemon and friend. Silvally howled and charged towards Vlasta. The woman merely laughed and fired another attack at Silvally. Thankfully, Silvally was quick enough to dodge.

“You think using your little Pokemon will stop me from killing you?” Vlasta chuckled.

“Silvally, another Bite attack!”

Once again, Silvally and charged towards Vlasta. He managed to dodge a couple more blast of smoke but hadn’t seen the last one that snuck up on him. The blast hit Silvally on the side and the Pokemon yelped in pain before being tossed aside onto the ground with a thud.

“SILVALLY!” Gladion shouted.

“Gladion! Watch out!” Hau dragged Gladion back down behind the desk as another puff of smoke rocketed towards him. The smoke missed Gladion by a hair and struck behind them with a very loud crash and sizzle.

“Tch. Stay _still_ you brats!” Vlasta scowled.

“Why do you want to kill us?” Lillie questioned.

“If you must know,” she started, still firing away blasts of smoke towards them. “I want your essence.”

“But… Don’t you already have your own essence? Being a Demigod and all?” Lillie continued. She wanted to call out her own Pokemon but was worried they’ll be taking the brutal hits like Silvally.

“Oh, yes of course. Every Demigod has their own essence, and with that essence, they can become as powerful as any other Legendary Deity!” Vlasta shot out another couple of blasts. “But did you know that as a Demigod, you can tap into your essence to become _immortal_?”

“That’s a load of bullshit.” Gladion scoffed.

Vlasta furrowed her brows and rolled her eyes. “Oh, would you _please_  shut _up_?”

She had fired another blast directly at Gladion and this time, Gladion wasn’t so lucky. The smoke hit him directly against his left shoulder and he flipped onto the ground, gripping his shoulder.

“GLADION!” Hau rushed to his side and cradled his upper body in his arms. “Gladion, Gladion…”

Lillie watched, eyes brimmed with tears and fear as she watched her brother get hit. She snapped her head towards the woman in anguish and frustration. “What did you do to my brother!?”

“He was getting annoying and I wanted him to shut up. The next hit is going to kill him, and then I’m coming after you girlie.” Her voice soured.

“W-wait, wait,” Selene stood up, her hands up in defence. Lillie desperately tried to tug her girlfriend back down to safety. Vlasta stopped her attack.

“You said that Demigods can be immortal right? Then does that mean you’re immortal as well? Are you trying to kill my girlfriend and her brother in order to get her essence to power up your immortality?” Selene asked. Lillie was definitely thankful her girlfriend was smart and brave, but she really wished she wouldn’t do things that would put her in the line of fire.

“That’s right. I’m immortal, have been for the last millennia.” Vlasta bragged. “Sometimes your essence is just enough to get you so far in life, but I’ve always been a greedy woman.”

With that, Vlasta sent a blast towards Selene and she flew back several feet, hitting the wall and slumped to the ground. Lillie’s breath hitched in her throat as she watched her girlfriend’s body unmoving, and Hau sobbing over Gladion - who was thankfully still awake but extremely hurt.

“Now, be good and let me kill you so I can drain your essence.” Vlasta inched closer towards Lillie.

“No… I won’t let you kill me, my brother, or my friends.” Lillie responded. Her eyes hardened as she stood up. Her hands clenched up into fists and she felt her nails dig into the palms of her hands. She knew they were going to leave marks, but she didn’t care. She was going to fight this woman who hurt her brother and girlfriend.

Suddenly, a swirl of bright yellow smoke surrounded Lillie’s fists. Vlasta stopped in her tracks and narrowed her eyes. Lillie looked down and saw that the smoke was similar to Vlasta’s, but the colour was completely different. It was at that moment that Lillie knew what was happening. She felt a surge of power crackle through her and she rose one of her hand out in front of her, still positioned in a fist.

“This is for hurting my brother,” she snarled as she unclenched her hand and released a powerful blast of smoke towards Vlasta. She barely managed to dodge the smoke and squared herself back, her eyes glared directly towards Lillie.

“And this is for hurting my girlfriend!” Lillie sent another blast towards Vlasta, powerful than the last, and it had struck Vlasta’s leg.

“You bitch!” Vlasta shouted. She rose her arms and the smoke has begun to grow and swivel around her hands and up her arms. “You’re going to pay for that.”

Vlasta pushed her hands forward and a huge beam of smoke made a beeline towards Lillie. She, in return, swiftly made a circle in the air in front of her, her hands parallel with each other as her index and middle finger and thumb were straight out. A glowing yellow puff of smoke that had followed her hand movements created a large shield that absorbed all of Vlasta’s attack.

“NO!” The woman shrilled. She blasted Lillie once more, but the attack was only swallowed up again the Lillie’s shield.

“Give up!” Lillie yelled. “You’re not going to win. You’re not going to be able to kill me or my brother.”

“You fucking bitch! You’re not supposed to be this powerful! You just unlocked your essence!” Vlasta continued throwing hits after hits towards Lillie, but it was no use. Lillie continued to recreate her shield over and over again.

“STEP DOWN,” Lillie commanded. The entire lab was a wreck and the Ultra Wormhole was still open. The Ultra Beasts hadn’t come out of the wormhole to help Vlasta, they were only crowding around the opening and watched the fight.

Vlasta clicked her tongue and stepped back, making her way over to the wormhole while locking eyes with Lillie.

“I’ll get you back for this you stupid bitch. I’ll make sure to kill you and your brother and take your essence. I’ll be coming after your family, mark my words.” Was all that Vlasta had to say before she entered the Ultra Wormhole. The opening shuddered closed and it was gone.

Lillie heaved as her powers simmered away. She turned her heel and ran towards Selene, who was still unconscious.

“Selene? Selene? Please… Please wake up…” Lillie begged. She leaned her head down to Selene’s mouth and she felt her heart lighten when Selene was still breathing. She looked over at Hau and Gladion and noticed that Hau had already started to mend her brother up. Silvally was nowhere in sight, but his Pokeball was lying next to Gladion on the table, so she only assumed that Gladion recalled Silvally back.

Lillie looked down at her hands and licked her lips. Vlasta had basically threatened that she would be back to kill them. She had to figure out a way to close those Ultra Wormholes for good.


	6. Results

Gladion had suffered major injuries to his shoulders that there will most likely be repercussions later on if he doesn’t get it fixed. Gladion just scowled and winced, grabbing onto his shoulder as he hopped off the table.

Selene, on the other hand, was still knocked out but still breathing. She suffered minor internal injuries, but nothing some advanced science and medicine the lab couldn’t produce to help. Lillie sat next to Selene, who was lying on the medical table in the Medical Room within Aether Foundation. She gently took Selene’s hand into hers and caressed Selene’s hand with her thumb.

“That was some awesome power thing you did back there.”

Lillie turned and saw Hau standing in the doorway with a small smile. The blonde chuckled darkly.

“It was weird,” she said. “I don’t even understand what had happened… But when Vlasta was hurting Gladion and Selene… I just…”

“I get ya…” Hau responded. He had already made his way towards Lillie and placed a hand on her shoulder.

A heavy silence filled in the room. Neither of them talked or made a motion to do anything else except being by Selene’s side. Five to fifteen minutes have passed and the doors to the Med Room opened up. Lillie and Hau both looked up and saw Gladion stumble into the room, cursing and clutching his bandaged shoulder. Hau took his hand off of Lillie’s shoulder and rushed to his aid.

“You’re not supposed to move around, Gladion.” Hau huffed.

“It’s fine. I took some painkillers.” Came Gladion’s curt response. Hau simply rolled his eyes and grabbed a chair for Gladion to sit in.

“How are you feeling?” Lillie asked.

Gladion shrugged. “Better, I guess. Or as much as one can get after being blasted in the shoulder by a fucking murder-crazed bitch. What about you? Hau filled me in on what happened when you were up against the woman.”

Lillie glanced over at Selene before she shifted back to her brother. Her face was expressionless to an untrained eye, but Gladion picked up a couple quirks from Lillie that said otherwise. Her eyes were slightly squinted and her hand, that was not linked with Selene’s, was flat and straight. Her fingers were stiff and tightly close together as they laid on top of her knee.

“It was weird… Scary even… When she was hurting you and Selene, I just felt a rush of power that I never knew I had… I suppose that’s all thanks to being a Demigod.” She laughed bitterly. “The powers were so overwhelming that there were moments where I wanted to release it all… But I knew that wouldn’t get us anywhere, and she would merely kill all of us anyways if that happened.”

“We can use this then. You’ve unlocked your Demigod powers, so we could probably use that to do more research on Demigods and by extension, the Ultra Wormholes and Ultra Beasts.” Gladion said softly.

“I’m not going to be used as a science project, Gladion.”

“What? No! That’s not what I meant by that, Lils.” Gladion sighed, running the palm of his hand down his face before he went and scratched his chin. “What I meant, is that we figure out the extent of your powers and figure out how I can unlock mine since I’m assuming all Demigods would be able to access their powers.”

“That still sounds like I’m going to be used as a test subject,” Lillie said bluntly.

Gladion paused and blinked at his sister. “Right, yeah. I guess you’re right about that…”

An awkward silence befell the two of them before Lillie cleared her throat and shifted in her seat. Her hand still never leaving Selene’s as she continued to rub small circles on the top of Selene’s hand with her own thumb.

“I mean… I am the only one who has powers… We’ll just have to figure out how to unlock yours…” Lillie stated. “I’ll be willing to use my powers for research purposes… But just don’t start hooking me up to wires or anything.”

It took a moment for Gladion to register what his sister had just said, but once he does, he starts to laugh. He laughs a bit too hard when his shoulder started to irritate him and his laughter switches to a howl of pain.

“Gladion!” Lillie and Hau both leaned in closer to him but he waved them off with just a flick of his hand.

“I-I’m good… I’m good.” He takes a moment to readjusts himself before looking at his sister.

“I’ll figure out a way to unlock my Demigod powers…” He pauses for a brief moment and clenches his hands tightly together. “So if this Vlasta bitch comes back again, we’ll be ready to fight her.” He smirks. Lillie and Hau looked towards each other before they turned their attention back to Gladion.

“We won’t let her get to either of us or to our loved ones,” Lillie reassured everyone, but it was mostly directed at herself. She looked over at Selene, still unconscious on the medical bed, and her eyes hardened. She was going to protect Selene, her brother, and everyone she cares about no matter what it takes.


End file.
